chad_overlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
SNL Squad
Saturday Night Live is the name the gang calls themselves. The gang has had many members come and go. The gang began back when the OG members met in sophomore year. The gang usually meets at Edwards house every Saturday. And eat at Burger Bing. The theme song of the SNL gang is Lady. Members of SNL, and the phases the group has gone through Phase 0 (2015-2016) (Pre Season 1 and Parts of Season 1) * Edward * Frank (former member) * Hector (former member) * Alex * Liam (retard) * (These 5 original members are considered to be the OG founders of the group) Phase 0 began in early sophomore year, in which Hector, Frank, Edward and Alex began to walk the halls of the 4th building together in the morning and during lunch. Not much is known as to why they all eventually became a unit, but despite their beginnings, this formed the backbone of SNL. Liam Joined shortly after when he was invited by Alex to join them. for the first week Liam didn't even partake in conversation, and would regularly teleport behind their backs before becoming a core member. During this phase, the traditions of having a special groupchat and dolphin mall hangouts was established. The Highlights of this phase include Bowling Ball Larry, the Bass Pro Shop Incident, and the fact that there would be a new groupchat every week. Phase 1 (2016-2017) (Season 1) * Jorge * Andreas * Danny * Hans * Carla Phase 1 began in late sophomore year/the summer before junior year, when Jorge and Danny were introduced into the group. Danny brought along Carla into the groupchat, and Hans as well. During this phase, the boys began to hang out more and established the tradition of hanging at Edward's house every Sunday. Late into this phase the groupchat cycle stopped, and a single, stable groupchat was finally agreed upon, the first true SNL chat (sometimes called "Somehow Worse than 4chan"). Midway through this phase the group began to hang at a lunchtable instead of the 4th building halls when the group became close allies of Joseph and the Love Gang. Phase 2 (2017-2018) (Season 2) * Adrian * Baker * Nat Phase 2 began in the summer before senior year, during the great schism between Liam and Edward that divided the groupchat into 2. They eventually reunited at the start of senior year, and the group experienced the most unity and members it had in a while. They began hanging at the lunch table with the likes of Love Gang, Johnny Ho, Julius, and Liam's ex and their friends. At some points the lunch table and it's surrounding area would be populated by as many as 20 people. During this Time Adrian and Baker were added to the group, and Nat was added when he became Adrian's Girlfriend. However phase 2 became complicated midway through with the Saturday Night Civil War. Traditions that were established in phase 2 include the obsession and humor built around superheroes and franchises such as Sam Raimi's SpiderMan, The MCU, Lego Indiana Jones, Lego Marvel, and Lego Star Wars, as well as the regular creation of photoshopped images that had the faces of group members pasted onto the bodies of Marvel heroes and sexy women. Phase 3 (2018-) (Season 3) * Andrew * Tyler * Gabriel Phase 3 began around the time of graduation from high school, and is noted as the first phase in the series to be set in real life, instead of the confines of a high school. Now the gang has to face the challenges of college, moving away, and other stuff! During this time it is noted that some of the cast members became self aware of their existence in a public access ensemble cast TV show called Chad Overlords, as well as their respective spin-off shows. Former Members * Frank (founding father) * Hector (founding father) * Nick (removed from group and became the main villain of season 2) Affiliates and Allies * Julius